Al Borde del Abismo
by Cassiopeia Herveaux
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería cuando sientes que todo tu mundo está derrumbado? Después de perder todo lo que te mantenía a flote; ¿Serías capaz de luchar por seguir adelante o simplemente te lanzarías al oscuro abismo? ¿Serías capaz de volver a vivir? Dark fic Dramione
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, así que Todos los personajes que verán a continuación son propiedad de la escritora Británica J.K. Rowling.**

**La historia estara en la clasificación M por futuro contenido no apto para menores.**

**______________________________________________________________**

**Prólogo**

**"Al borde del abismo"**

Y allí estaba; una mujer se encontraba de pie a la orilla de un acantilado que daba al mar; se escuchaba el sonido del romper del oleaje en las rocas unos 45 metros mas abajo.

Era pasada la medianoche y una torrencial lluvia azotaba a todo New Castle, Inglaterra. Era una mujer hermosa de piel blanca y algo bronceada, aunque en ese momento debido a la lluvia y el frío clima se le veía muy pálida. De estatura mediana, con unas piernas estilizadas y un cuerpo voluptuoso, era una mujer de belleza angelical. Dueña de unas caderas algo acentuadas, una cintura de avispa, y al inicio de su torso se podían apreciar unos pechos ni tan grandes ni tan pequeños, eran justo del tamaño ideal para su cuerpo. Su cara era ovalada con facciones armoniosas, labios carnosos y nariz respingona la cual le daba un aire de marisabidilla que nadie podía ignorar.

Sin embargo lo que mas llamaba la atención eran sus ojos, de un color miel impactante que con tan solo posarse en ti te atraparían y no podrías dejar de mirarlos, ya que eran tan expresivos que simplemente te invitaban a escudriñarlos y descubrir lo que guardaban.

Tenía puesto un vestido blanco sin mangas que le llegaba a las rodillas y como único accesorio tenía una gargantilla de oro blanco con un colgante de una gran letra K, que poseía incrustaciones de rubíes y era rodeada de una enredadera de platino, eso sin contar un anillo con diamantes y rubíes en su dedo anular izquierdo, símbolo de que estaba casada. Su cabello largo y castaño estaba empapado, lo que hacía que se pegara a su cuerpo aplacando los rizos indomables que con el tiempo ella había aprendido a querer y a dejar de luchar para controlarlos. Toda ella era una imagen simplemente sublime.

Dirigió su vista abajo pero no pudo observar nada debido a la oscuridad y la fuerte lluvia. Sólo podía oír el mar embravecido bajo sus pies.

Iba a saltar… después de tanto pensarlo se decidió. Ya no tenía miedo y sentía que ya no tenía a nadie.

_No después de todo lo que pasó_

_**_Flash back_**_

_En la vida todo tiene un por qué; no hay casualidades sino __**Causalidades.**_

La ley causa – efecto. Es simple. Todo lo que te sucede en la vida es la consecuencia de algo sucedido anteriormente. No importa si hiciste algo hace muchísimo tiempo y nada te pasó; hoy en día podrías estar ante las consecuencias de ese acto que pensabas estaba olvidado_._

_Ella siempre había pensado así._

Todos sus años de conciencia había creído que esa era una regla básica de la vida.

_Hasta ahora._

No lo entendía. Ella nunca había hecho nada para merecerse lo que actualmente le pasaba.

Su vida se había venido a pique. Todo de la noche a la mañana… Pensaba que era feliz, que su vida era perfecta… una buena carrera, un trabajo exitoso, un esposo ideal, y estaba buscando quedar embarazada.

En ese momento le dio gracias a Dios por no haberle mandado un hijo aún. Esa tarde todos sus sueños y deseos se habían ido al traste. Había visto algo que nunca pensó que vería.

_Una pesadilla._

Eso era lo que quería creer. Que lo que había presenciado era un mal sueño, un invento de su gran imaginación o una simple jugada que le había echo su vista… pero no era cierto. Todo lo que había observado lo había hecho estando bien conciente. Ni siquiera podía alegar que estaba borracha porque simplemente no consumía alcohol…

- malditos traidores. – susurraba una y otra vez mientras colocaba su ropa en una maleta.

_La habían engañado._

Su "perfecto esposo" la engañaba con nada más y nada menos que con su mejor amiga. La mujer a la que le había confiado todo. Aquella por la que metería sus manos en el fuego sin dudar ni una vez. A la que le había pedido que fuera la madrina de su primer hijo. Hijo que no había sido engendrado.

_Le dolía el alma._

Sentía que se rompía lentamente en mil pedazos. Sus piernas flaqueaban mientras empezaba a sollozar. Ella no era de piedra, como algunos pensaban luego de que no derramara ni una lágrima en el funeral de su ex – novio.

La verdad era que no quería que nadie la viera llorar. Luego de los actos funerarios se había encerrado en su casa y no había salido de allí en semanas.

- OH Ron… si estuvieras vivo de seguro que esto no estaría pasando. – cayó de rodillas en la mullida alfombra de su habitación. – ¿por qué tuviste que marcharte? –

Sentía que la vida había sido cruel con ella. Primero se llevaba a sus padres, que fueron asesinados por mortífagos durante los últimos años negros, luego a su novio a la corta edad de 20 años y ahora pasaba por ese desengaño.

Ronald Weasley había muerto de cáncer de pulmón. Cuando le descubrieron la enfermedad ya no había nada que hacer. Ese había sido un golpe devastador para los Weasley. Luego de perder a Fred en la batalla contra Voldemort perdían a Ron en la batalla contra el cáncer.

_Y ella que creía que todo se solucionaría con magia._

Ni siquiera los mejores medimagos habían podido hacer algo en contra de ese monstruo llamado cáncer. Simplemente las pócimas no servían para nada, al principio parecían funcionar y luego su efecto disminuía poco a poco colocando a Ronald en estado crítico nuevamente.

Ver al hombre que en ese momento amaba profundamente en un estado tan deplorable era una tortura. Se estaba consumiendo lentamente. Los meses que pasó al lado de Ron luchando contra esa enfermedad casi la habían destruido. Casi no probaba bocado y gracias a eso bajó mucho de peso, las marcas grisáceas que estaban debajo de sus ojos eran muestra del poco descanso que tenía. Estaba día y noche contactando con profesionales de la medicina, tanto muggle como mágica intentando conseguir una cura, o por lo menos que le alargaran el tiempo de vida.

_Pero aún así nada pasó._

Lo que vino después de la muerte de Ron fue una etapa de depresión severa. No salía de su casa, no atendía el teléfono ni respondía las cartas que sus amigos le enviaban por lechuza; simplemente quería morir al igual que él. Ya no tenía ganas de seguir viviendo, para ella ya nada tenía sentido. Se aisló del mundo en el que vivía para pasar su dolor sola, sin nadie que le dijera lo que estaba bien o lo que estaba mal.

_Como si eso lo fuera a traer de vuelta._

Luego de varias semanas meditando llegó a la conclusión de que echarse a morir no haría nada de diferencia. Igual ya él se había ido para nunca más volver. Solo esperaba encontrárselo cuando ella pasara a mejor vida, pero sería de forma natural, viviría lo que le toca que vivir. Ella no era ninguna cobarde.

Al año de la muerte de Ron apareció el motivo de su actual sufrimiento. Lo había visto en un partido de quiddich al cual Harry la había obligado a ir alegando que ella "nunca se divertía"… Lo que su adorado amigo pasaba por alto era que a ella no le gustaba mucho ese deporte.

_Sin embargo ese día fue trascendental en su vida._

Luego del partido Inglaterra – Bulgaria, Harry la llevó a los vestidores del equipo búlgaro para que saludara a Víktor Krum, a ver si le cambiaba el ánimo a su amiga, que casi no sonreía desde hacía un año.

Desde ese día empezaron a escribirse. No había un día en que no recibiera una carta de su viejo amigo. Al principio solo fue eso: _cartas_; luego fueron regalos, asta que un día cualquiera empezaron las visitas sorpresa. Era una ventaja sin igual el que la red flu existiera, y si no era por este medio los trasportadores también eran muy útiles.

Víktor aprendió a usar el teléfono y siempre la llamaba. La invitaba a sus partidos de quiddich, a tomar un café, a salir a pasear, a que pasara unos días en Bulgaria… y así poco a poco empezó su relación con el deportista de más renombre internacional. No sabía en que momento habían pasado de ser solo amigos a tener una relación de pareja, pero una cosa llevó a la otra y la verdad era que ese hombre había logrado derrumbar la barrera que había creado tras la muerte de Ron, poco a poco se había ido metiendo en su corazón y había empezado a amarlo. Tenía presente que a Ronald nunca lo olvidaría y lo seguiría adorando con el alma, no solo fue su pareja sentimental, sino que fue uno de sus mejores amigos y su apoyo particular durante parte de su infancia y su adolescencia sin importar el carácter despistado y poco delicado que poseía. Ella así lo había querido. Pero esto que ahora sentía por Víktor era algo nuevo que la hacía sentirse viva, querida… y aunque sintiera un poco de remordimiento al empezar una relación, debía continuar con su vida… Ronald así lo quiso.

_- Cuando llegue mi momento, quiero que continúes con tu vida, eres joven, inteligente, hermosa… aunque a veces tienes un carácter de los mil demonios, pero eso no impide que los hombres se enamoren de ti… - le dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios - No vayas a guardarme un luto eterno ni te deprimas, que sabes que no me gustará verte triste desde donde quiera que me encuentre… eres demasiado importante para mi. – tomó la mano de su novia y la acercó asta su boca para darle un beso._

_- No digas tonterías que no vas a morir, no voy a tener que guardar ningún luto porque tú no morirás… No permitiré que eso suceda. – su voz se quebraba, aunque quería creer que todo saldría bien, su cerebro la traicionaba._

_- Hay que ser realistas, no saldré de esta. Sé que es duro aceptarlo y aunque no te niego que tengo miedo, sé lo que pasará… todos sabemos que no me queda mucho… prométeme que seguirás adelante –_

_- Por favor Ron no me hagas esto - ya no aguantaba más el dolor. Oírlo hablar así era demasiado duro, ella no quería aceptar la realidad._

_- Promételo… sino no podré estar en paz cuando llegue mi hora. – de sus ojos también salían lágrimas. Este sufrimiento era demasiado grande._

_- no… no quiero… no – se había lanzado a llorar al pecho de Ron, que la abrazó de inmediato. La única ventaja que tenía la magia en ese momento era que le aliviaba el dolor y podía estar tranquilo, sin embargo igual la enfermedad lo seguía consumiendo por dentro._

_- Por favor… promételo… promételo – le susurraba al oído mientras acariciaba su cabello._

_- Esta bien… lo prometo… prometo que saldré adelante; contigo o sin ti seguiré con mi vida… pero ahora te suplico yo… no me dejes… no quiero estar sin ti – dijo muy bajito – no quiero que mueras –_

_- Yo tampoco quiero morir, pero a todos nos tocará algún día hacerlo… algunos antes que a otros… pero a la final todos moriremos… es la única forma en la que puedo aceptar mi situación… también me ayuda el creer que reencarnaremos o sino nos encontraremos en el otro mundo… pero aun así nos volveremos a ver… y espero que sea más tarde que temprano porque tu tienes que seguir viviendo, casarte, tener hijos; aunque no sea conmigo… ten la seguridad que te estaré viendo, yo siempre voy a estar contigo así no puedas mirarme… reiré y lloraré cuando tu lo hagas… compartiré tus alegrías y tus tristezas… seré una especie de ángel guardián para ti… yo te amo con todo mi ser y te aseguro que la muerte no lo cambiará… el amor es algo eterno… ya lo aprenderás, a mi me tocó madurar en cuestión de meses gracias a esta enfermedad… tuve que empezar a entender muchas cosas que estoy seguro tu entenderás sin necesidad de estar en mi situación, después de todo eres una sabelotodo… una sabelotodo a la que amo con locura – le dijo dándole una calida sonrisa mientras le secaba las lágrimas._

_- Yo también te amo… siempre lo haré… siempre. –_

Y sí. Lo seguía amando, lo seguía recordando; solo que su amor había trascendido a un nivel completamente diferente al que le tenía mientras él vivía… Ahora Víktor era parte de su vida, su nuevo amor, era la esperanza de tener una familia, esa esperanza que le había sido arrebatada al morir Ron. Fue así como se convirtió en la mujer que era actualmente.

_Hermione Krum, la esposa del jugador de quiddich Víktor Krum._

A simple vista era un hombre perfecto. Alto, fuerte, con una piel bronceada y unos ojos negros que hipnotizaban a quien miraran; su cabello aun seguía corto y tenia una sombra de barba que lo hacía ver interesante. Todo eso sin contar que era inteligente, dulce, detallista y excelente en la cama; eso Hermione lo sabía perfectamente, además se llevaba bien con Harry y los demás integrantes de la orden, que aunque no estaba tan activa como antes, igual seguían reuniéndose para discutir asuntos sobre el mantenimiento de la paz en el mundo mágico y el muggle.

Se había casado a los 23 años, Víktor tenía 27; y en los 3 años que llevaban de matrimonio, nunca había pasado por algo similar a lo que pasaba ahora. Habían tenido sus discusiones de vez en cuando, pero eso es normal en la vida de pareja. Eran discusiones tontas que giraban alrededor de sus trabajos, pero a la final siempre se reconciliaban; cualquiera de ellos siempre daba su brazo a torcer.

Ella pensaba que su matrimonio iba bien, que no tenían problemas que empujaran a Víktor a engañarla y muchísimo menos con su mejor amiga. Pero por más vueltas que le daba a sus pensamientos no podía hallar un por qué razonable… algo que justificara lo que estaba pasando, lo que había visto en los vestidores del equipo donde Víktor jugaba actualmente… no… Un acto así no tenía razón, no tenía motivos.

_Y mucho menos tenía perdón._

Ella había confiado en ambos y la habían traicionado. Ahora si que no tenía motivos para seguir viviendo, su mundo estaba completamente destruido a sus 26 años; tan solo llevaba 3 años de casada y su matrimonio ya era inservible. Víktor se había encargado de destruir la confianza.

Y allí estaba, en la casa que tenían en la capital Búlgara, terminando de hacer su maleta para largarse de una vez de allí antes de que su "adorado y fiel esposo" llegara. No quería verlo, no quería oírlo. Lo único que quería era terminar de recoger sus cosas e irse a casa de Harry, ya que no quería estar sola, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera llegar a pasar si se quedaba sola en ese estado durante mucho tiempo. No le volvería a pasar como cuando Ron murió. Esa vez muchas ideas le pasaron por la cabeza, pero ahora no pasaría, seguiría con su vida tal como se lo había prometido a él.

Así lo hizo; terminó de empacar sus cosas y se fue a casa de Harry por la red flu pensando que su amigo le brindaría el apoyo que necesitaba.

_Cuan equivocada estaba._

Al llegar se encontró con la sorpresa de que esa mujercita se encontraba allí hecha un mar de lágrimas y Harry la estaba consolando. Al parecer se había adelantado y había contado los hechos a su favor, y quién sabe que otras cosas más, porque Harry al ver llegar a su amiga con sus maletas, se levantó de donde se encontraba y de manera nada amable la echó de su casa.

_**_End of Flash back_**_

Eso había sido 2 días atrás. Luego de no tener a donde ir, decidió alojarse en un hotel en New Castle a ver si despejaba su mente, pero lo único que hizo fue empeorar su estado de depresión.

Esa noche sin importar la lluvia se decidió a salir a caminar. Pensó que tal vez el agua y el frío viento le calmarían el dolor, pero nada sucedía, todo era peor. Su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas, no podía dejar de pensar y de torturarse a si misma. Sus pies inconscientemente la habían llevado a ese precipicio, a ese acantilado que parecía la solución a todo, donde le daría fin a ese dolor tan grande, donde le daría fin a su patética existencia.

_Y pensar que esa mujer se hacía llamar su "mejor amiga"._

Esa "amiga" que había estado durante tantos años a su lado, la amiga comprensiva que Hermione creía que era, aquella a la que le contaba casi asta el más mínimo detalle de su vida, a la que le consultaba cualquier cosa, esa amiga a la que creía casi "su hermana".

Pero con el simple hecho de haberla visto desnuda y pegada al cuerpo de su esposo mientras este se duchaba luego de su entrenamiento era demasiado. Una verdadera amiga no se comportaría así. Si todos los amigos fueran así, definitivamente no existiría la amistad, la palabra simplemente no se hallaría en el diccionario. Ella no era una amiga, era una maldita traidora, una arrastrada roba maridos, eso es lo que esa mujer realmente era.

¿Cómo era posible que alguien en quien había puesto tanta confianza se acostara con su esposo? Se pueden compartir los amigos, la comida, la casa, la ropa… pero definitivamente NO SE COMPARTE LA PAREJA. Por eso se llama así: **Pareja. **DOS personas, no tres ni cuatro… solo dos. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser eso? ¿Qué tan complicado es serle fiel a una persona a la que prometiste acompañar durante el resto de tu vida? O mejor aún ¿Qué tan difícil es ser sincero y decir que ya no quieres estar con esa persona?

- ¿Por qué?... yo la creía mi amiga… yo confié en ella… _**¿por qué Ginny me hizo esto?**_... se suponía que era como mi hermana… se suponía que iba a ser la madrina de mi primer hijo… ¡¡¡SE SUPONÍA QUE ME QUERIA Y ME RESPETABA… MALDITA SEA!!! – Ahora no sólo le dolía lo que había pasado… Ahora estaba furiosa con esas dos personas que jugaron con ella; esas dos personas que la engañaron por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

Cerró los ojos y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a la nada.

El agua estaba tan helada que al impactar contra ella fue como clavarse cien mil agujas en la espalda. Definitivamente todo estaba en su contra. Pensaba que moriría al impactar contra el mar, pero no, aun seguía viva; sin embargo no lucharía para salir a flote, dejaría que sus pulmones se llenaran de agua, no importaba que la sensación de no poder respirar fuera desesperante… ya las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo, estaba a punto de quedar inconsciente por la falta de aire.

_Por fin estaría en paz, finalmente dejaría de sufrir tanto._

_

* * *

_

_N.A.: ¿que tal? este es mi primer fic!!! asi que no sean tan crueles jajajajajaja!!!! acepto criticas constructivas, e inten tare responder todos los reviews que me envien... al igual que intentare publicar lo mas rapido posible los capitulos siguientes._


	2. Chapter 2

**LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTOOOOO! SE QUE HE TARDADO SIGLOS EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO ES QUE ESTOY MUUUY ENFOCADA EN MI CARRERA Y LA VERDAD NO ME HABIA DADO TIEMPO DE ESCRIBIR, ESO SIN CONTAR QUE MI MUSA HABIA SALIDO VOLANDO POR LA VENTANA! PROMETO QUE AHORA SI NO ME ATRASARE! Y si me dejan reviews pues más rápido aun XD, ya que eso es lo que te anima a escribir. Por cierto, se aceptan críticas constructivas sobre la historia, aunque sea escriban un ME GUSTO o NO ME GUSTO. Recuerdo que este es mi primer fic, así que ya saben!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, así que Todos los personajes que verán a continuación son propiedad de la escritora Británica J.K. Rowling.**

**Capitulo I: "En la Oscuridad de la noche"**

Como adoraba la sensación de la lluvia golpeando su rostro.

Definitivamente nada evitaba el que saliera con su escoba durante las tormentas… ni siquiera las advertencias de Theo y Blaise, o el saber que corría peligro al arriesgarse de esa manera; la adrenalina le corroía las venas y era simplemente maravilloso el sentir la rapidez de los latidos de tu corazón.

_Libertad_.

Después de muchos años de vivir encerrado por órdenes del ministerio, finalmente probaba lo que era la sensación de Libertad; libre de culpas, libre de angustias, libre de ataduras. La noche lo hacia sentir vivo, después de todo siempre supo que era un ser nocturno; desde niño le encantaba la soledad que experimentaba sólo cuando caía la noche.

La oscuridad siempre le brindo la paz que su alma necesitó en esos horribles tiempos de guerra donde tantas vidas inocentes se perdieron. Todo por un propósito estúpido. A decir verdad, hoy en día se podía decir que era una persona de mente más abierta, sin tanto rencor a todos los que no eran como él. Y pensar que todo el desastre sucedido en sus años de estudiante fue ocasionado por un hombre de ideología hipócrita.

_Un hipócrita sediento de poder y sangre._

En sus años de adolescencia había cometido muchos errores, los cuales había pagado con 7 años de cárcel domiciliaria. Tanto tiempo encerrado lo ayudo a reflexionar sobre sus ideologías y finalmente lo había convertido en un mejor hombre; aun poseía esa mirada altiva que te hacia sentir pequeño cada vez que lo mirabas a los ojos y ese aire de grandeza que lo rodeaba cada vez que pasaba por tu lado. Definitivamente el gen Malfoy no había desaparecido en lo absoluto, lo único diferente era el enfoque de sus creencias y la amabilidad y confianza con la que se desenvolvía en ese primer año de libertad, ya no había necesidad de ser arrogante, aunque de vez en cuando su extrema confianza en si mismo daba la impresión de que seguía siendo el mismo engreído de siempre.

Era un hombre que tenía la capacidad de hacer caer a muchas mujeres bajo su "embrujo"; de 1.88 mts de altura, cuerpo atlético y piel de porcelana, Draco Malfoy era lo que cualquier mujer desearía. Su cabello rubio platinado ya no iba tan perfectamente peinado como en sus años de Hogwarts, simplemente pasaba sus dedos para aplacarlo y listo, sin necesidad de usar tanto gel. Pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era su mirada… Sus ojos tenían el color del cielo diurno durante una tormenta, un gris profundo que ocultaba gran dolor y soledad.

_La culpa lo carcomía._

Sentía tanta culpa, por los errores cometidos. A pesar de ya haber pagado por ellos, su conciencia y su dolor lo perseguían a diario. Blaise se la pasaba repitiéndole que nada había sido su culpa, que no había podido escoger el entorno en donde creció, que las enseñanzas de su padre eran lo que lo habían llevado a cometer tales acciones, y si… era cierto, la influencia de su padre había tenido mucho que ver, sin embargo Draco estaba consciente de que las decisiones fueron tomadas por EL y no por su padre, y mucho menos por su madre, que tanto le había rogado el no enlistarse en las filas del Señor Oscuro.

El miedo había sido el motivo principal por el cual había formado parte de las filas mortifagas, miedo por su madre, y sobre todo, miedo por sí mismo. No había un solo día en el que no se arrepintiera por sus decisiones pasadas, fue un cobarde con todas las letras de la palabra, alguien que no había tenido el valor suficiente para aceptar el ofrecimiento de Albus Dumbledore.

_Dumbledore._

El destino de ese anciano era lo que mas le dolía, a pesar de saber de que el viejo estaba envenenado e iba morir de igual manera, Draco se preguntaba si todo hubiese sido diferente si no hubiera dejado entrar a los mortífagos a Hogwarts y por ende no hubiera intentado matarlo en la torre de astronomía. Tal vez el poco tiempo que le quedaba de vida habría ayudado a Potter a descubrir los Horocruxes mas rápido, tal vez menos vidas se hubieran perdido, porque en lo que Draco estaba seguro, es que el anciano director era excelente salvando vidas, a diferencia de él, que en lo poco que llevaba viviendo, solo había servido para causar dolor y rencor en las personas que lo rodeaban.

El ciego amor por su padre lo había convertido en un niño déspota y cruel desde muy temprana edad; unicamente le importaban los bienes materiales… la ropa de mejor calidad, la escoba mas moderna, los juguetes mas caros; luego en su adolescencia solo le importaba el poder que ejercía sobre sus compañeros, mientras mas miedo le tenían, mejor se sentía consigo mismo; tenia la errónea idea de que el miedo era igual al respeto.

De repente, Draco empezó a recordar una conversación que había tenido con sus amigos hacía un par de meses.

_**_Flash back_**_

Sentado frente a la chimenea de la Mansión Malfoy, con un libro de leyes en la mano y un vaso lleno hasta la mitad de whiskey de fuego en la otra, Blaise Zabini se encontraba como casi todo el tiempo… Intentando ayudar a su mejor amigo con sus negocios. Blaise y Theodore Nott eran los abogados de Draco, y actualmente se estaban encargando de la parte legal de las empresas Malfoy.

Draco había pasado a ser el dueño de Malfoy International Enterprises o M.I.E., cuando el Ministerio de Magia declaró que Lucius Malfoy no podía poseer ningún negocio, ni ejercer ningún puesto de alto rango en el ministerio, además, su padre estaba en cárcel domiciliaria luego de haber accedido a dar información primordial a los Aurores sobre los mortífagos que aun seguían huyendo; su sentencia había sido permanecer en la Mansión Malfoy de por vida.

Sentado en el sillón que estaba frente a Blaise se encontraba Theo revisando unos documentos legales de una compra de materiales que había hecho la empresa de escobas voladoras que formaba parte de M.I.E.

- ¿Sabes algo Draco?, no nos haría mal un poco de ayuda de tu parte – Blaise miraba a Draco con una ceja levantada, había dejado el libro y el vaso vacío en la mesita ratona que estaba frente a él y se había cruzado de brazos en espera de una respuesta. – No se qué es lo que te pasa últimamente, pero estás mas pensativo de lo normal, y eso ya es decir algo… Me tienes preocupado –

Theo levanto la mirada de los documentos y la fijo en Draco esperando también una respuesta. Lo que Blaise decía era cierto, pero no había querido preguntarle nada al rubio, queriendo respetar su privacidad, Theo era de las personas que creía que se hablaba cuando se tenían ganas y no cuando te presionaban a hacerlo. Volteo sus ojos azul océano y se enfoco en Blaise, que se había levantado a llenar su vaso de whiskey nuevamente, estaba vestido de manera casual, con un Blue Jean oscuro y una camisa polo verde botella que hacía resaltar su piel morena y sus ojos verde aceitunados, sin embargo, la ropa casual no hacia que Blaise perdiera la autoridad que exudaba con cada uno de sus gestos y la imponencia que desataba el ver su casi metro noventa de altura.

A diferencia de su exótico e italiano amigo Blaise y de su aristocrático amigo Draco, Theodore se consideraba un hombre común; media 1.77 mts de altura, su cabello era castaño claro, casi rubio y sus ojos eran azul oscuro. Su cuerpo atlético era la causa de las miles de veces que Blaise y Draco lo obligaban a entrenar con ellos, la verdad, el deporte no era su fuerte; prefería estar sentado detrás de un escritorio leyendo cualquier cosa. Lo que su modestia no lo hacia ver, era que sus facciones eran increíblemente armónicas y casi infantiles; Blaise se la pasaba repitiéndole que si no fuera por que lo conoce desde la infancia, diría que es el hermano perdido de un actor muggle que siempre ve en televisión… - ¿Cómo es que se llamaba?... ¡ah si! Zach Mefron… no, Efrom, bueno, ¡como sea!. Eres igualito, lo único que te falta es bailar y cantar – y siempre terminaba secándose las lágrimas de la risa por burlarse de Theo.

Draco estaba parado frente a uno de los ventanales de la mansión viendo la lluvia caer, cuando escucho que Blaise se dirigía a él. Sabia que había estado sumido en sus pensamientos y había descuidado el trabajo que estaban haciendo desde la mañana, pero no dejaba de pensar en la reacción de los medios cuando se enteraran de que ya estaba en libertad y podía ir a donde quisiera.

- Relájate Blaise, no es nada de que preocuparse… solo ando divagando en tonterías, como casi todo el tiempo – le respondió a su amigo, que estaba sirviéndose un nuevo trago de whiskey de fuego.

- Si fueran tonterías no te ensimismaras tanto, vamos, dime, no te hagas el tonto, sabes que te conozco mejor que la palma de mi mano… y eso que tengo manos hermosas y me la paso viéndolas. – Blaise levanto la palma de su mano y la miro con expresión soñadora, definitivamente nunca perdía su buen humor e intentaba hacer reír a todo el mundo constantemente.

- El señor ciego aquí presente tiene razón, yo también te he notado distante últimamente. – dijo Theo mientras le dirigía una sonrisa burlona a Blaise

- EY! ¿Cómo que ciego?, no tengo la culpa de estar consciente de mi belleza. – contestó Blaise mientras le sacaba la lengua, cual niño de 5 años.

- Blaise, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes de sacar la lengua? Es una actitud infantil, y a pesar de que se que únicamente lo haces con nosotros, temo que termines haciéndolo en publico y avergonzándonos a todos con tu ridiculez – le dijo Draco al moreno que se había vuelto a sentar frente a la chimenea.

- Bueno, entonces dile a ÉSTE que deje de meterse conmigo, y no me cambies el tema Draco Malfoy, repito que te conozco perfectamente -

- No tengo por qué decirle nada a nadie, después de todo ya estas bastante grandecito para defenderte solo, por lo menos en esta clase de situaciones… y no te estoy cambiando el tema, solo estoy algo preocupado por tonterías, no me presten atención. – Draco recogió los documentos que había estado leyendo en la mañana y luego se echo en el sillón que estaba cerca del ventanal.

- Si fueran tonterías, entonces no estarías preocupado. – esta vez fue Theo el que comentó.

- La prensa – respondió Draco mientras se hacia el desentendido y "leía" los documentos.

- ¿Qué sucede con la prensa? Esta mañana recibí El Profeta y no vi nada fuera de lo común – mencionó Blaise ante la respuesta de su amigo.

- Por supuesto que no viste nada fuera de lo normal, porque todavía no he salido a la luz publica, en 2 semanas tenemos que ir a New Castle por el problema de la gerencia de la empresa naviera que hay allí, y cuando la gente vea que ya estoy en libertad empezara un pandemónium, la prensa se volverá loca y no me dejara en paz, además, no estoy muy seguro de que les agrade la idea de que un ex mortífago pasee libremente por las calles. – respondió Draco con una mueca de preocupación y severidad al mismo tiempo.

- Bueno, eso tiene solución, empieza a hacer como hacíamos de niños, atemorízalos a todos y ya, empezaran a respetarte y no querrán meterse contigo. – respondió Blaise con una sonrisa triunfal en la cara.

_Respeto._

- Las cosas no son de esa manera Blaise. – dijo Theo desde su sillón.

- Claro que si, un poco de miedo, y listo, ya tienes el respeto de los que te temen, la verdad no se como estuviste en Slytherin, siempre fuiste demasiado pasivo para nosotros, deberías de haber estado en Ravenclaw o algo así. – Blaise tenia una mueca de fastidio en la cara, este tema ya era algo común entre ellos, mientras Theo era mas pacifista, a Blaise le encantaba hacer desastres.

- Estuve en Slytherin por mi astucia amigo mío, mi astucia y mis ganas de conseguir lo que quiero sin importar lo que se me atraviese, y precisamente por mi astucia es que te digo que el miedo no es la manera de llegarle a las personas, tienes que ser inteligente y saber llevarlos por donde te plazca, el miedo no te da respeto… miedo y respeto no son sinónimos Blaise… Honor a quien honor merece. –Theo bajo la mirada y volvió a sus documentos, mientras Blaise cambio su enfoque hacia Draco.

- Bueh, cada quien tiene su manera de pensar, ¿no Draco?, ¿Qué piensas al respecto? Yo sigo diciendo que los atemorices. – Aun no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro.

- Theo tiene razón Blaise, las cosas no se hacen de esa manera, esa forma de pensar fue lo que hizo que cometiera tantos errores desde un principio. La gente hablará, eso no puedo remediarlo, lo que tengo es que demostrarles que he cambiado mis métodos de hacer las cosas, y sobre todo tengo que levantar el apellido Malfoy nuevamente, y con el miedo, no voy a lograr eso… y te haría bien el entender, que el respeto es la base del entendimiento entre los seres humanos; tenemos que aprender a respetar para que los demás nos respeten a nosotros. – luego de eso no volvieron a hacer comentario del tema, cada uno volvió a su ocupación y esta vez discutían era el tema de la finanzas y el capital invertido en la compra de materiales para la fabricación de las nuevas escobas.

_**_End of Flash back_**_

A las malas fue que Draco tuvo que aprender todas estas cosas del respeto, ningún adolescente debería de pasar por lo que a el le toco pasar, ninguno debería de haber visto las atrocidades de las que fue testigo, pero bueno, el no fue el único adolescente que presenció cosas espantosas durante la segunda guerra oscura.

- Ya basta de pensar en el pasado por esta noche – pensó Draco mientras seguía sobrevolando los acantilados de New Castle. La lluvia torrencial ya estaba empezando a hacer que sintiera frio hasta en los huesos; sentía como sus miembros se adormecían por el frio, y sin embargo, no paraba de volar en su escoba.

De repente, a unos metros de distancia, vio como una figura blanca caía hacia la indomable marea y las rocas.

- ¿Es una persona? – su mente estaba funcionando a mil por hora, hasta que rápidamente se decidió por ir tras la figura que caía.

_Tengo que hacer algo._

Mientras descendía en picada hacia el mar a toda velocidad en su escoba, Draco miro impresionado como la figura llegaba al mar e impactaba contra este, por su cabeza pasaban muchas cosas, lo primero, era que si la figura era una persona, de seguro estaría muerta por el impacto contra las rocas y el agua, tal vez si tenia mucha suerte, había impactado únicamente contra el agua, pero igual el golpe y la baja temperatura del mar en este tiempo del año y sobretodo con la tormenta que hacia la mataría.

Sin saber que lo impulsaba a querer ayudar a lo que fuera que estuviese cayendo, Draco se adentro en el mar junto con su nueva escoba; un nuevo modelo creado por su empresa y que se podía utilizar también bajo el agua; esta le proporcionaría velocidad y fuerza y evitaría que muriese en el intento suicida que tenia por salvar a la figura desconocida.

Por cosas del destino, y a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, pudo distinguir a un par de metros a una figura blanca y borrosa que cada vez se hundía más en las profundidades marinas, utilizo su escoba para llegar a ella y con uno de sus brazos la rodeo, dándose cuenta de que de hecho era una persona, una mujer para ser exacto. Luego con mucha fuerza, cambio la dirección de la escoba y se dispuso a salir del mar antes de que la marea lo azotara contra las rocas.

Subió en el frio de la noche hacia la cima del acantilado y allí aterrizo con la mujer que tenia en brazos, sacó su varita del bolsillo especial que tenia dentro de su chaqueta de cuero y lanzó un hechizo para hacer que la mujer botara toda el agua que había tragado y luego reanimarla.

Tardó unos segundos, pero la mujer empezó a toser y a respirar, sin embargo su temperatura estaba muy por debajo de lo normal, su mirada estaba desenfocada, y la oscuridad no ayudaba mucho. Sin pensarlo 2 veces, Draco la tomo en brazos nuevamente y se apareció en su habitación del departamento que poseía en New Castle donde aun se encontraban Theo y Blaise.

- ¡Milly! – Grito Draco, sin haber pasado un segundo, una pequeña elfo domestica apareció frente a él usando un vestido rosado.

- El joven amo Draco ha llamado a Milly, señor, ¿En que puede Milly ayudar al joven amo? – dijo la elfo mientras hacia una reverencia tan pronunciada, que su nariz rozaba el suelo del departamento.

- Llama a mi médico con urgencia, que esté aquí en 5 minutos por favor - dijo Draco mientras depositaba a la mujer en su cama, porque las habitaciones de huéspedes estaban ocupadas por sus 2 amigos.

Sacó de su closet la mayor cantidad de mantas posibles y la cubrió con ellas, había algo que se le hacia familiar en esta mujer, aun no había podido verla bien, porque su abundante cabello le ocultaba el rosto. Con manos delicadas, le aparto el cabello de la cara justo cuando la mujer habría sus ojos.

Al principio, Hermione miro a techo ya que no podía enfocar su mirada, pero cuando pudo hacerlo, bajo la vista y enfoco sus grandes ojos miel en el hombre que tenía sentado a su lado. Ese cabello rubio platinado, esa nariz respingada, esos perfectos labios delgados, ese mentón delicado y aristocrático, pero sobre todo esos ojos grises envolventes que la miraban con sorpresa. Al parecer él también se había dado cuenta de quién era ella. Esos ojos sólo podían pertenecer a una persona… el tiempo había pasado, y sus facciones se habían endurecido un poco, tal vez por las vivencias; había perdido lo que le quedaba de niño en el rostro, pero seguía siendo el mismo, su némesis de la infancia. El chico al que a pesar de tener años conociendo, únicamente había tuteado durante el juicio que se llevo en su contra, luego de que él le agradeciera por querer ayudarlo a pesar de todas las crueldades que le había hecho estando en Hogwarts. Aquel por el que había declarado a favor, por el que había sentido una lastima infinita ya que desde su punto de vista, todo fue ocasionado por una mala crianza; según Hermione, él nunca tuvo a nadie que lo supiera guiar, su único pecado era haber querido ser como su padre, un hombre cruel y despiadado con ansias de grandeza.

- Draco – susurro Hermione muy bajito, su garganta le dolía por toda el agua salada que había tragado en su fallido intento de suicidio. Sus parpados le pesaban y sentía mucho frío, su respiración era entrecortada y le costaba mucho.

- Hermione – lo dijo tan bajito, que ella pensó que había solo sido su imaginación y él no había pronunciado palabra alguna, pero eso fue lo último que pudo procesar su cerebro antes de perder el conocimiento.


End file.
